


Insomnia Radio

by Prozaco



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindness, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: Wild fruit may cause blindness.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【DMC5】失眠电台【VD】](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661783) by [95_BUG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG). 



"...Thus, for eating the forbidden fruit, Adam and Eve were expelled from the Garden of Eden by God." Vergil paused, looking to Dante, "What do you think?"

"Uh ...God is a miser?"

The older half-demon sighed, heavier than ever to make sure the other felt it. Dante ruffled his hair that was starting to curl and laughed awkwardly, "Look brother, two half-demons discussing God in hell, ha, ha, ah isn't that funny ...?"

"Not funny, Dante, not at all."

It's always hard to pin down the time in Hell, in the morning, or close to noon, but anyway it was earlier in the day when Vergil and Dante separated. After settling the aftermath of Red Grave City, Dante suggested finding a seam between the two worlds, as he missed the pizza, the sundaes, and all the caloric bombs.

Overwhelmed by the haunting of his brother, whom he hadn't seen in twenty years, Vergil agreed. For reasons of efficiency, he decided that they should split up. Dante seemed to be having some trouble embracing this decision, and Vergil gave him sufficient respect to tell what exactly displeased him, but Dante stalled and refused to say.

Then now, ending his search for the day, Vergil returned to the rendezvous point with Dante and was surprised to find his brother, the legendary demon hunter who was skilled in defaulting on various bills, and owner of Devil May Cry, standing there with a pile of red fruit in his arms, looking around, yet unresponsive to Vergil standing five paces away from him.

Vergil didn't go transparent, it was Dante who went blind.

This was a situation Vergil had never expected, he never thought that Dante, who had done things like putting colorful mushrooms in his mouth as a child, would dare to make the same mistake at this age.

"But it's not necessarily those fruits, it could be something else, like...um...I'm allergic to your aura or something?"

Seeing that Dante was still struggling, Vergil picked up a dropped fruit and shoved it into Dante's hand, saying to him, "Then feel free to keep eating."

Dante stayed where he was, silent for a good while before finally throwing the fruit away.

"Just to be on the safe side." The demon hunter clapped his hands as if to dust them off, his unfocused eyes on Vergil, "And how can you be sure? I mean, it looks like an apple, it tastes like an apple, and I was hoping you'd try it... wait, does that mean you've eaten it too?"

"If you are asking me if there is a cure, I can tell you that there is none. Dante, you're blind, and that's what happens when you're reckless." Vergil uttered with finality, waving his hand back and forth in front of Dante's face, provoking him to wrinkle his nose.

Even so, Dante still refused to give up, he grabbed the fanning hand and pursued, "Oh brother, don't hide it from me, there has to be a cure, right? How else could a man of your character know that such fruit causes blindness?"

Vergil could tell Dante was trying to put on a face as if he could see through everything, but the sight of him failing to meet Vergil's face made his efforts less effective and he looked even more stupid.

"I know because a demon has mentioned it to me. By his exact words, 'all the fruits of Hell are evil', the demon didn't have to lie." Vergil said, then added to a startled Dante, "Yes, I do listen to people talk."

The demon was none other than Mundus, who had once ruled the Hell. Vergil wasn't sure if it was because Mundus had been dormant for too many years or because he didn't have any friends, but after putting him in the Nelo Angelo's armor, the most he did was tell him endless nonsense about the Hell. Then Trish was made, and Vergil was eventually out of his misery, for which he owed Trish a thank you.

Dante might have guessed who Vergil was talking about, and he dropped his head and asked in a quiet, obscure voice, "And how long will it last?"

One night.

"Forever."

The answer left Dante wilted thoroughly, but Vergil was convinced it was a necessary punishment.

Perhaps benefiting from his half-demon blood, after a brief moment of shock and confusion Dante looked as invigorated as if he had loaded a fresh start, patting his chest and smiling confidently into the air, "Don't worry brother, I've been in worse situations, just the blindness, I'll get used to it soon enough."

"Let's hope so, because..." said Vergil, seemingly to himself, and it was only when Dante heard his voice he realized he was facing the wrong direction and took a step backward to correct it, however, he stepped on something gummy and gooey.

"... there is a catch trap next to you and you just stepped on it."

The vines broke through the ground, snaking upwards and intertwining each other to weave a buckling bowl-like cage, into which Dante fell, the height of the cage only allowing him to remain seated. Witnessing the scene for himself, Vergil couldn't help but recall Dante's comment about the trap when they'd made this the rendezvous point in the morning: how stupid would it have to be for a guy to step on such a low-level trap?

He didn't anticipate an answer so soon.

Dante, caught in the trap, fumbled around a bit, roughly figuring out the shape of the cage, the red glow coalesced in his hand, the devil sword materializing, and he shouted at an unnecessarily loud volume, "Stay away Vergil, I'm going to split it apart!"

"Wait, it's better if you stay in there."

The unformed devil sword instantly dissipated, and if not for the vines blocking it, Dante might have flung himself forward onto the ground.

"Explain?" Dante enquired.

Vergil walked up to the cage and knelt on one knee to watch Dante through it, his brother seemed genuinely flummoxed by this, and his eyes losing their light-sensitive ability were no different than two beautiful glass beads.

"Does that need explaining?" With that, Vergil reached into a crack of the cage and rubbed his hand around on Dante's head, who sat there on his knees just about wagging his tail.

Vergil withdrew his hand and coughed slightly, "Sorry to forget you can't see now. Listen, Dante, things are different now, we need to find a safe place to spend the night, but I can't take care of you and the demons in my way at the same time, so I need you to be a good boy, stay here and wait for my return. This cage is strong enough to ward off any low-level demons that infest the vicinity, do you see what I mean?"

Dante moved his lips, the words seemed to have jumped onto his tongue, but he took a small inhale and pursed his lips again, then curved them into a shallow smile. He shifted into a calmer position and waved to Vergil, " I see, I see, go on, find a nice place to sleep, I'm already starting to get sleepy."

"I might be back late."

"No surprise, it's your style."

Vergil departed, and Dante listened to his footsteps as the silhouette melted away into a white mist and disappeared. The demon hunter relaxed his lips, his sightless eyes blinking meaninglessly and he couldn't help but grin to himself, then quieted, leaning back against the railing the vines stood on, his arms resting on bent knees as he waited in silence.

At first, he tried to count the time, simply counting, fast and slow at times, so the calculations could scarcely be considered accurate, but he didn't care, he did it just to kill boredom. Not to count the time was a hard thing to learn, and Dante definitely had the capital of complacency, ten minutes, twenty minutes, ten years, twenty years, it was all the same to him, he even suspected that the spook-prone horse had frozen his time after defeating Geryon, why else would he be doing the same thing now as he had been doing twenty years ago?

_It's incredible that Nero is now older than they were, and what is that boy doing now? Is there a family that's also waiting for him to come back?_

Dante counted for a while longer, drawing a vertical bar on the ground after every sixty strokes, but this was not a good way for a blind man to count, and Dante gradually forgot which minute he was counting, so he gave up and closed his eyes, planning to take a nap.

Is it really necessary to close his eyes? Dante wasn't so sure, he saw the same thing with his eyes closed as he did with them open, with no hint of light to distinguish between them. The darkness seemed to breed fear, the fear of inability to see, but closing his eyes tightly and hiding in the inescapable darkness as the nightmare unfolded was a decent option, and it didn't even take much more thought to make a decision.

As if suffering from insomnia, Dante rambled on, thinking as hard as he could about every problem, from the toys he had as a child to the fruit he had just eaten, but nothing was solved. Had Vergil returned? Probably not yet, maybe he's also attracted by some kind of fruit, forgetting his original purpose and never coming back.

No, he'd be back, just a little later, finding a proper bed in the Hell wasn't an easy task, and it deserved to take more time. Dante crossed his arms and rested his head on it, pondering a new question. How did demons rest? As a demon hunter, he had more or less traveled in and out of the realm of demons, but Dante still didn't know the answer, did they stand somewhere like statues until someone passed by? Or do they have their society and have to worry about how to earn more red orbs every day, like five hundred red orbs for a bed and a thousand for a pizza ...It's daylight robbery!

_Ask Vergil about it when he gets back, he'll know._

_It's been long enough now, hasn't it? Is he heading back? Should have known to keep counting._

"Vergil..."

"Are you finally ready to make some noise?"

Dante lifted his head so hard that he hit the top of the cage soundly and winced in pain, but luckily there were no spikes on the vines, avoiding a bloodied head. He heard the sound of a blade unsheathing and the air being cut, the cage collapsing at his feet, the smell of burning wood puffing straight into his nose choking him with a sneeze.

"Your entrance is still so extreme and unexpected, it doesn't even matter if I can see it or not," Dante said as he patted the dust and ashes from his clothes, then realized that there would be nothing but blackness in his eyes from now on, it didn't seem to make sense to do so.

"Grab my hand," Vergil said to Dante, seeing that he missed twice in a row and grabbing his wrist, pulling him up off the ground.

Dante was stunned, then his expression was so complex you couldn't guess what he was thinking, "Thank you" or "Don't treat me like a child"? Probably both, but Vergil didn't get an answer, and Dante bypassed the matter gingerly, reverting to his usual disheveled self, smiling and asking, "Did you find a place to stay? It hasn't been that long. Better have a bed, I really need a good night's sleep."

Said Dante, and stretched.

The older half-demon's voice was flat as he said, "I didn't even leave."

The raised arm stopped in the air, and Vergil found it was much more likely for Dante to put his mood all over the face in the loss of eyesight, as he continued, "I already found a nice house when we parted this morning, so there's no need for me to leave to find another."

"...What?"

"It's a distance, but it meets your requirements, and around there's also..."

"No, I wasn't asking about the house, I was trying to say," Dante laughed stiffly twice, clasping his arms around and unclasping them, "that you didn't leave? Been around here all this time?"

Vergil nodded, considering Dante couldn't see at the moment, and spoke up, "Yes, right outside the cage to be exact, you're much quieter than I thought."

"You're observing me? For what?" The rising voice startled Dante himself. He reached forward to make sure Vergil was still there, but instead, Vergil offered him his hand and let him wrap it around his neck, and by the time Dante reacted he was already carried in Vergil's arms.

"What are you doing?" Dante asked, "Let me down, it's not like I have a broken leg."

Perhaps telling him the truth directly was the right thing to do, Vergil recalled himself saying that the fruit's toxicity was irreversible, and if Dante knew he'd only lose his sight for a night would he still be like that now? An inaudible sigh escaped Vergil's lips, the hidden anticipation in his heart probably wouldn't come true because of that decision.

It didn't matter, as long as he kept it to himself, Dante had no way of knowing now that he was regretting it. Vergil shook his head as he tightened his hold on Dante, who was trying to break free, and whispered the command in his ear, "Don't move unless you want to fall to pieces."

Suddenly, a massive, intense power embraced Dante, the two arms against his back and beneath his knee pits grew hard as steel, and the chest he leaned against blazed. A wave of heat slapped against Dante's body, lifting the hem of his coat and paining his eardrums.

"Ugh..." the air forced its way into his mouth, pushing back anything Dante wanted to say. He understood why Vergil wouldn't put him down, his brother's solution to the "distance" was to simply pull his trigger and fly over with him.

Well, flying in hollow darkness didn't seem like an easy task, and it was better than being dangled by Vergil with his tail. With such optimism, Dante convinced himself to close his eyes and cling to Vergil so he wouldn't actually fall out of his arms.


	2. Part II

The flight lasted about five minutes when Vergil stopped and shifted back to his human form to set Dante down. Dante clutched his brother's sleeve and tested around on his toes, standing up straight once he was sure the ground was flat and free of traps, and just when he thought he could breathe a sigh of relief he suddenly heard the sound of a blade being sheathed, followed by what Dante was pretty sure was a crumbling sound coming from a wooden door that had been cut into pieces and stacked on top of each other.

"Maybe if you just knock on the door?" Dante remarked.

"Unfortunately, the owner of the house is out of town," Vergil said, putting away the Yamato and taking hold of Dante's hand.

Dante didn't ask for details about this temporary residence that Vergil had found on the way, and he couldn't gauge the distance, although he could estimate that the flight wasn't long, but no one knew better than Dante about the huge difference in time between climbing to the top of the tower and jumping from it, and with the Yamato brimming with variables...it wasn't impossible for Vergil to carry him for a five-minute trip around the Hell.

They said that the loss of one sense would be offset by a corresponding increase in the other senses, but Dante had yet to feel such compensation, instead, he felt a dulling of his other senses, the same reason why vegetables weren't so hard to swallow when he closed his eyes and held his nose.

With a frustration too great to dismiss, Dante tilted his head and leaned into Vergil's shoulder, sniffing hard and catching a whiff of dust and cool, dry air from his brother, and the smell of unfaded power clinging to his jacket, smelling like ...Dante blinked in confusion, though the action made no sense to him now, and grabbed Vergil's jacket and buried his face in his neck and sniffed harder, concluding before Vergil kicked Dante away with a threatening warning:

"It's orange!"

"Orange?"

Dante nodded with conviction, but he soon realized that the conclusion was wrong, not only on Vergil, but on every ounce of air the drool-inducing sweet smell permeated, and his jacket was stained with that very scent.

Something was amiss, the intuition of a demon hunter told Dante that something was very wrong out here, and he tried to mobilize the rest of his senses to investigate the building they were in while approaching Vergil and slipping in a whisper, "Hey brother, what the hell is this place? Can you describe it?"

Looking at Dante's wary face, the following images came to Vergil's mind: trees without leaves, a cat falling into the water, ants with red orbs stuffed up their asses.

"Description? It's pink."

"Pink?" Dante drew his voice up and went pale, groping for everything he could as he said, "Are we swallowed by a whale? Or something bigger and grosser? Ugh, I'd rather not touch it."

About to withdraw his hand, a certain danger hit Dante, the sensation was at once alien and familiar but honed enough to be recognized by instinct alone since he was a child, and he could say with assurance: Vergil was angry. At the same time, Dante remembered the solution, either to get into a fight or to hold Vergil and keep kissing his face until he threw his anger away like a ball of wool. The first option was abandoned by Dante at the drop of a hat, not a good time for a fight, and as for the second, well he was past the age where he could do that.

To his brother, who was facing a dilemma, Vergil reached up and cupped his face. The gesture made Dante shudder noticeably, and he wanted to say wait a moment that he was thinking positively, but the calloused fingers brushed over his stubble and combed into his scattered hair, and then the fingers clamped together and loosely bound the hair that covered the sides of his cheeks in a palm, and the slight tug was not too bad.

Just as he tried to close his eyes for a moment, Vergil's hand left, but the hair that had been brought up behind his head didn't fall loose. Dante shook his head and touched his hair, finding that Vergil had pulled back his hair into a messy bun, using a band wrapped in lace and even tied with a bow.

"Uh...thanks?"

Vergil remained silent as Dante was pulled somewhere by him to sit, what appeared to be a leather couch under his butt, then Vergil shoved something into his arms.

"It's this sort of pink." Said Vergil, seeing Dante's dazed face, and then reminded him, "Touch it."

"Oh, alright."

It was soft to touch, the fur was fuzzy, and down there was one, two layers of ...fluffy skirt? There were also two lengths hanging down from the head ...maybe the ears? So it's a stuffed bunny in a dress?

At the incredulous look on Dante's face as he came to realize what he was touching, Vergil's displeasure at being suspected before vanished and he sat down beside Dante and gave him a teddy bear, the act of Dante groping it like a baby, almost putting it in the mouth turned his mood to amusement, though of course, he didn't see the need to inform Dante of this.

"I'm sorry to tell you it's not a castle but not as bad as a whale's belly, there's enough for tonight."

Still undeterred, Dante squeezed the belly of the teddy bear so hard that the pressure on the cotton made it screeched, "I love you!"

"...and there's some food left, human food, you wanna eat some?"

The stuffed bunny couldn't escape the demon hunter's clutches either: "You're beautiful!"

Vergil snatched away the rabbit.

"I love you! I love you! I love you!"

The bear was also confiscated, leaving only a grumpy roar of "Are you going to eat it or not!"

"Of course, I don't even mind the pizza with olives on it now." Dante chuckled heedlessly, his lack of sight didn't hinder his mood in the slightest. At the sound of Vergil getting up and walking away, Dante put his hands in front of his mouth in the shape of a horn and shouted in a high-pitched, "I love you! I love you! You're beautiful!"

A sliver of fine, harsh wind blew over Dante, leaving no sound of impact, and Dante, with his vast experience, interpreted it as a phantom sword that told him to shut up.

Dante expected that the food Vergil brought would be something hardly perishable in an airtight container, such as cans of various flavors, and he even simulated in mind how he should eat the cans without any sight of them; after all, spilling the sauce on his clothes would be a disaster. As it turned out, Dante had underestimated his brother.

"Hmmm, um..."

"Loosen up, Dante."

It couldn't be blamed on Dante's stubborn grip on the spoon and not letting go, he had never expected this, the sweet, chilly ...If Dante didn't have amnesia yet, he was sure that it was a spoonful of genuine cream melting in his mouth!

Taking another bite, even with half spoon of the strawberry jam in it, Dante couldn't help but let out an extremely satisfied hum, the sweetness of the long-lost scent making him cry, and if he could only see it with his own eyes, it would be wonderful. A sheltered house, a piece of cake that felt like it had been taken out of the refrigerator, and a brother who was feeding himself cream by the spoonful, it must have been a masterpiece that could have been hung in the Louvre.

"Gosh, Vergil, I love you so much."

The next scoop of cream didn't make it to Dante's mouth in time, and it took him two seconds to get a response, "You seem to be fond of that teddy bear."

"You're so stupid, big brother," said Dante, pushing the cake away and resting his head on Vergil's shoulder, "so stupid."

Paused, Vergil placed the cake and spoon on the table and pinched Dante's cheek with one hand to lift his head, "I haven't gotten to the point of being called stupid by someone who eats wild fruit at random, have I?"

Speaking of it, Dante, who couldn't see anything at all, turned his eyes elsewhere, pursed his lips and whistled without sounding, and Vergil narrowed his eyes, approaching his brother slowly like a beast stalking its prey, and muttered a threat, "Dante, is there anything you want to say?"

There was still a little fight left in Dante at first, but the voice coming from Vergil's throat told him better not to try. He guessed Vergil had just tied his hair for such a situation so he could hear it more clearly.

" ...Fine, fine, I'll be like this from now on anyway, it doesn't matter if I tell you."

It'll be like this from now on... Vergil touched himself to the chest, nothing from his heart. Guilt? Impossible.

Dante leaned back into his brother and raised his right hand, his parted fingers splitting the light to cast it onto his irises that were becoming transparent. With a sigh, he made one of Vergil's arms wrap around his shoulders and spoke, " Your brother-I relied on more than luck to survive to see you again. Honestly, I hesitated before eating that fruit, what if that's a problem? The better it looks, the more likely it is to be poisonous, I do understand the reasoning, but ..."

"But you ate it nonetheless." Vergil looked down, and Dante was looking at him as if he could, and in Dante's unfocused gaze he asked, "Then why did you eat it?"

A smile gently sprouted on Dante's face, he snuggled up to Vergil like he was falling asleep and murmured, "Besides Adam and Eve ...the stories about the apple, there's Snow White too."

As the words left his mouth, Dante laughed, so hard he almost fell off the couch, and the teddy bear he was crushing kept screaming, "I love you! I love you! I love you!" Then his laughter was suddenly halted.

The thing that had made Dante shut up tasted nothing like the cream on the cake, neither sweet nor mild, and it broke into Dante's lips and teeth so abruptly and pressed against his tongue, robbing him of five breaths.

"So? Has the evil curse been lifted?" Dante heard his brother's voice, low and rough, exchanging each exhalation and inhalation with one another like restless lava that was about to awaken what lay dormant inside him.

The lace band that held his hair in place slipped and the hair fell even more shaggy and curly, and the sounds reaching his ears seemed to be distorted. Dante licked his moistened lips with his tongue out, the taste of cream in his mouth was swept away for the most part, and he shook his head, and miracles didn't happen, he still couldn't see his brother's face.

"But one single capsule won't cure a cold." Dante quipped, as to whether or not a half-demon would catch a cold was no longer his concern, he hastily pulled his hair behind his ears, "We'll have to up the dosage."


	3. Chapter 3

The dolls collapsed in a heap on the couch, and Dante wondered where his jacket had been thrown, and Vergil's was missing as well. Reassuringly, the loss of his vision at least didn't hinder him in kissing his brother, and Dante hadn't even noticed before that Vergil would have held himself so tight like he might slip away.

 _I'm not going anywhere until you leave me behind._ Dante thought dimly, as Vergil's tongue made him light-headed as if he really had a bad cold.

"Beware of the stairs."

"What? Stairs?"

A slip of the feet and Dante dropped to the steps, the creaking of the boards signaling that they might break at any moment, and instead of pulling him up, Vergil leaned over and on top of him, giving him a kiss that would have left a demon hunter breathless. Then Dante lost his boots and pants.

Having been grabbed by the ankles and with even his underwear going unaccounted for, Dante braced himself to protest, "Just be a little more thoughtful Vergil, I prefer to make love on a nice soft bed."

As Vergil's hands slid up Dante's legs to his waist and poked into his baggy shirt, he asked with a slightly nasal tone in Dante's ear, "I thought we were looking for a cure, 'Princess'?"

 _I'm a blind, not a fool_ , Dante thought. Poking his finger into his brother's forehead to push him away, Dante smiled slyly, "Seeing is believing, Vergil, seeing is believing, and another tip, I can't see what you're doing."

"As you wish," Vergil watched so closely that he almost thought Dante had one of those tattoos. Faced with his brother who gave such a blunt hint, the older half-demon took a deep breath and lifted Dante's legs and waist without a word, and threw him over his shoulder with a fierce thrust just as Dante reached out to embrace him.

Dante's head was in a whirl and he got a slap on the ass before he could even realize what Vergil had done.

"Ouch! What are you doing!"

"Stay still my dear brother, you might break your neck if you fall," Vergil said with extraordinary gentleness, but a piercing chill radiated around him. Dante swallowed and pretended he was already a corpse.

By the second floor, Vergil kicked down the shut door, the tremors reaching Dante's gut, and he had thought that chopping up the door would be rude enough. Surprisingly, instead of falling to the floor and smashing a valuable antique vase or something, Dante landed on the bed just as he'd expected, clean, soft, and with a sweet scent of oranges.

Before he had more time to enjoy it, a presence to be reckoned assaulted Dante, he reached out and unsurprisingly felt Vergil's frowning face.

"Dante...I've come to fully understand that your problem is more than eating wild berries indiscriminately." The voice pressed against the demon hunter with a weight, an unbreathable pressure that made him believe he'd stepped into another trap. Dante didn't flinch, he held the face of his older brother who was upset for some reason again, parted his legs and clamped them on the side of his waist, smiling, "In that case, I'll have to use my silver bullet."

Vergil scoffed, "Do you think you can beat me at this point?"

"You're a violent element," Dante commented.

Then Vergil was kissed.

"What?"

Then his eyes were kissed as well.

"Dante! What kind of stupid trick is this?"

The warned half-demon neither cared nor stopped, immediately wrapping his legs around his brother's waist when he sensed he was going to throw himself off, pulling his head down and kissing him again and again. It was just as effective as it had been over thirty years ago; Vergil would threaten Dante to let go at first, then it was just sighing as if he was desperate, and finally, there wasn't even a sigh anymore, leaving Dante kissing wherever he wanted without a word. But they weren't innocent children anymore after all, and Vergil burst into a sudden bite of Dante's lower lip, interrupting his victory grin to invade his mouth, blocking every gap in his gasp.

Dante was trapped in a passionate and prolonged kiss, good enough for Vergil to break free of his grip, missing the sound of the belt unbuckling. _It's about time_ , his body made a wiser judgment than his head, the heat spreading through his veins, tugging him to crave release. He wanted more touch, wanted to be entered into the deepest depths, but the one person who could satisfy him left him suddenly at that moment.

"Vergil?"

No response.

Again? Dante was getting a little annoyed considering the fact that he had been locked in a cage and Vergil was out there observing him. He was going to have to reason with his brother about this afterward, especially right now for leaving him behind in this state. Damn it, why didn't his demon form have a tail? That would allow him to tie the two tails in a knot so that he wouldn't have to turn back and find Vergil was out of sight again, and again, and again.

After an unrealistic fantasy, Dante tried to get out of bed, maybe he could find his brother around, but that's when he found himself immobilized with his two wrists above his head next to each other.

"What the fuck?" he tried to struggle, not quite as hard, but enough to know for sure that his hands were tied together and bound to the bed. He fumbled with his fingers with limited mobility, then Dante realized it was nothing more than a belt, Vergil's belt, given that his had been lost on the way up the stairs.

"Vergil, don't tell me you think this is going to pin me down." Dante was gnashing his teeth and sparks were about to burst out of his mouth.

_It just needs a little ..._

"However, I wouldn't advise you to do that." It was Vergil; he was literally right next to Dante, "There's only one bed here, and you'd better think about how likely you are to collapse it before you try to break free. Of course, if you don't mind sleeping on the floor, go ahead."

Dante felt momentary that he was no longer angry. He calmed down and jerked his head toward Vergil, joking, "Are you studying me again?"

Something was placed on Dante's stomach and Vergil sat by his side and confessed, "Not this time."

Dante pressed on, "I won't fall for it a second time."

Vaguely, Dante thought he heard Vergil mumbling "It's really inconvenient," a reference to his blindness? It wasn't Dante's style to think ahead to what lay ahead, and regardless of how he was going to spend the rest of his life in the dark, right now he needed nothing more than to be fucked hard. But as if to present evidence, Dante felt Vergil smear something on his lips, and he spat out his tongue in confusion and licked it, the tip of his tongue lapping up the sweet cream.

Did he bring the cake up? Dante licked it again, no doubt that was the taste of cream. Eating cake versus having sex, Dante hesitated, both things worth taking the time to weigh the options. Would it be good to fill his stomach before doing it?

Unfortunately, once again Dante was misinterpreting his brother's intentions. Vergil wasn't giving him a choice, the older half-demon lifted what was placed on Dante's stomach, now that he knew it was the precious cake, and then slowly pulled off Dante's panties so that he could spread his legs like maternity.

"You asked me to be more thoughtful, so..."

"Did I say that?"

Dante's got a hard pinch on his waist and he almost screamed.

"You did, on the way upstairs," Vergil said.

There was no use in denying it, his elder brother's gentlemanliness was only on the surface, in fact, he was so irritable that he would never ask for anything if he could just take, otherwise Dante wouldn't have bled so much. After he lost his sight, Vergil was forced to communicate with him with words instead of fists, a change neither of them could claim to have adapted well too, for instance, at the moment, Dante had never thought that by "extra help" Vergil meant spreading the cream from his precious cake into his ass.

"Don't you have a ...better idea?" Dante grunted as he felt his brother's fingers gently thrusting at his entrance, the sticky sound of liquid preventing him from guessing whether it was his fluid or the melted cream.

After such a complaint, Vergil slathered on more cream and his voice didn't ring with an apology at all, "I'm sorry there aren't any handy little toys around, the owner of the house is more puritanical than I thought, but I brought this up by the way."

Saying that, he drew his hand away and Dante heard that familiar voice, "You're beautiful!"

It was the stuffed bunny. Vergil tucked the rabbit underneath Dante's tailbone, and if it was crushed a slight bit, the rabbit would start shrieking.

"Get it away from me!" Dante yelled, lowering his hips inadvertently, and there was an instant screech of praise from below.

"What's wrong Dante? Are you suggesting that its comments are too general?" Vergil sighed deliberately, ending with a laugh, "Capriciousness has to stop in its tracks, but let's make an exception this time."

Dante had a bad feeling about this.

"I'll be the one to say it, then."

And his bad feeling always comes true.

 _No thanks, my imagination is enough to compensate for my lack of sight._ Dante was trying to decline like that, but the words tie his tongue in a knot, spitting out syllables that turned into ambiguous moans, and he had to console himself that he just wanted to hear his brother's voice more.

Vergil's tones were flat, deep, with a subtle rasp in it, like gunpowder that hadn't yet been filled into the shells: "Easy Dante, you're going to squeeze the cream onto the sheets. Do you know how it looks? Can you imagine? I'm sorry I didn't show you before, it's like cum spilling out of your red, swollen arsehole. Try harder my dear brother, you can always take much more."

"..." _I'm getting close to figuring out how to turn him down._

"Don't close your legs, are you being shy? Why are you still so shy after all the times I've fucked you?" Vergil said, resting his free hand on the belly of the man beneath him, "Every time you don't want to admit it you get that indifferent look on your face, I guess you're working on some silly wisecracks again, so how about this?"

A chunk of cream was dug away and Vergil drove two fingers aligned into his brother's little hole which was much more appealing than his mouth and churned inside of it. Unbelievably his voice was still so nonchalant, "You prefer this? Don't be so hasty to deny it, I think you know your state better than I do. May I use your shirt?"

Dante's teeth were starting to get sore as the fingers squeezed into his tight hips were jerked out. Vergil wiped the slime and melted cream that had stuck to his hands casually onto the last of Dante's clothes and continued, "Just a couple of touches and you're wet as hell, does that mean you've been well-trained by someone? That one better is in the ground by now. But you're tight as a virgin, like every time, like I've never fucked you before." At this point, Vergil paused, as if he was really sad, "Worst guess, Dante, you were born to be fucked."

The heat was getting to be intolerable, and Dante heard his own gasps threatening to overpower his brother's matter-of-fact analysis, and part of his sanity was even trying to agree with Vergil's statement, but the demon hunter had never learned to raise his hands in surrender, although he did now have his hands tied and raised.

"If, if you want to know the answer ..." Dante pulled a smile that wasn't provocative enough, his voice rising out of control, "then stick your dick in there and find it yourself!"

After a long stretch of silence, Vergil stopped what he was doing and spoke up, "Language, Dante."

Though that, Dante heard the sound of unzipping perfectly clearly.

Since the owner of the house had left, supposedly with his twin brother, not romantic at all, Patty had been its new owner. She had furnished that house, just as she had done when she was eight, and took the time to come and clean it every week, expecting him to return.

Young people, especially young adults, have to enjoy their youth to the fullest, but after an all-nighter, Patty's faith wavered a little. She dragged her weary body into the alley where the house was, and when she reached the door, all the drowsiness was drained out of her by what she saw.

Why did the door... shatter? It can only be described as "shattered", not the lock was pried nor the door shaft has broken, the two doors that should have been pushed open from inside, as if cut by a chainsaw, generally shattered into neat pieces of wood, would it be necessary for a burglar to do this? Could it be that ...Patty was alert, maybe it wasn't human on the other side, maybe it was a demon that had come to seek revenge on the former owner of the house.

Now Patty was excessively clear-headed, the right thing to do with her strength now would have been to leave the house immediately and get help from Lady and Trish and that Nero boy, but she decided to explore the house on her own, and she would never forgive the guy who destroyed the house even if he was the king of the demon. With that awareness, she stepped over the threshold and entered the house, but there was no demon and all she saw was a white-haired man sitting on the couch, reading a magazine.

"Dan-!"

The man looked up at the sound of her voice and a pair of grey-blue eyes met her gaze.

The delight was frozen on her face, no, this wasn't Dante, the face was similar, but this man was definitely not Dante, it felt like her soul was slicing apart just at his stare. Patty stiffened in place wondering what to do, was he a human? Or a demon?

The man put down the magazine and spoke slowly, "May I ask who..."

"It really works!" A scream from upstairs interrupted, and Patty, along with him, subconsciously looked in the direction of the sound, and as if overwhelmed with great joy, the man waved at the man sitting downstairs, "I can't believe it actually worked! Vergil, I can see again!"

Patty covered her mouth, trying to stop the tears from pouring out and ruining her makeup, there was no mistake, the man standing upstairs was the man she had been waiting for six months, the original owner of the house!

But, but!

"Dante why aren't you wearing any clothes!!!"

Screaming, with her soul yet to be tainted by the filthy adult world, Patty moved her hand to her eyes.

-END-


End file.
